I've Had Worse: a Hidan Oneshot
by Singergirl010
Summary: When talking a walk do not read a book at the same time. And when not taking a walk and reading a book, be sure not to fall off a cliff. Too bad Yuki didn't follow those simple steps. Warning: overly OOC Hidan with minor swearing


Hey! I'm back! I haven't died! Yay! So, the inspiration for the one-shot actually came from my friends and I chatting after Aquablue17 requested this one-shot during lunch. I asked her if I could kill her off in the one-shot (I've been wanting to kill someone off for a while…). I actually think I asked if I could have her fall off a cliff and die I think… Anyways, I don't exactly remember, but she said I could have her fall off as long as she didn't die. This led to a discussion about why she (Aqua, not Yuki) would fall off a cliff. Our original options were suicide (one vote – we confused her, the poor girl) and klutz (eight or so votes). We eventually added the option that she was running away from a bug and didn't see the cliff after someone said she'd probably tripped over the bug and fallen off of the cliff that way! *laugh* Aqua is so much fun to tease :P Well, I hope you all like it!

Singergirl010

Ps: Seeing as this is a Hidan One-Shot there will be Hidan. Which means that we will have Hidan's ever so polite language, aka swearing. But his vocab will be very small and not used very often. I may change this if I have the time/inclination, but as of right now (2/19/09) it will stay scarce.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I've Had Worse - A Hidan One-Shot for Aquablue17

Name: Yuki Ukuarame

Guy: Hidan

Age: 16

Looks: blue hair with black and purple streaks – hangs go below her elbows – usually up in a ponytail, green eyes, slim, 5"4', wears jeans and a t-shirt

Personality: Quiet until she gets to know you then she's upper hyper and loud. She can't stand bullies. Rather klutzy, but loves to be active: running, climbing, hiking, etc. She is a good listener. She is super loyal and sometimes shy.

Info: Loves to read – found often with her nose in a book. You have to tell her something three times at least for her to notice you're speaking to her. She creeps some people out by her optimistic point of view on life no matter what happens. She is Iruka's teaching assistant at the Ninja Academy. Her favorite colors are blue and purple.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"See you tomorrow, Iruka-san," Yuki called cheerily as she scampered out of the class room.

"Thanks for all of your help again today, Yuki-chan," Iruka called after her retreating form.

Yuki skipped through the streets of Konoha, her bag swinging merrily by her side. "Good afternoon!" Yuki greeted Teuchi as she entered the ramen bar and took a seat, spinning in her chair.

"Hello, Yuki. What would you like today?" Teuchi asked.

"Um…" Yuki drummed her fingers on the counter. "I don't know," she admitted with a guilty smile. "Hit me with whatever you've got!"

Teuchi laughed and left to cook her ramen.

As soon as he had left Yuki pulled her most recent book out of her bag. Flipping it open to her bookmark and sticking it father back in the book she began reading.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Yuki-sensei." There was no response. "Yuki-sensei!" Yet again, the blue haired girl did not respond. "YUKI!"

"Huh?" Yuki asked dazedly as she glanced up from her book. "Oh, hello again Naruto-kun."

"Hey, Yuki-sensei!" greeted Naruto. "So, are you having some ramen or a book for lunch today?"

Yuki smiled brightly back at the blond. "A bit of both," she joked.

"Here you go, Yuki," Teuchi had just come out of the back and set down a bowl of ramen on the table with a pair of chopsticks.

"Yay! Mystery Ramen! Thank you so much!" Yuki picked up her chopsticks and broke them as Naruto placed his order with Teuchi.

"What did you mean, Mystery Ramen?" inquired Naruto after Teuchi had left.

"I didn't know what I wanted so I had Teuchi-san surprise me," she replied after she swallowed her bite.

"So, is it any good?"

"Of course it is; it's from Ichiraku's Ramen Bar for crying out loud, Naruto-kun!"

The two chatted a bit more as they ate and eventually Yuki left.

"See you tomorrow, Naruto-kun," she said as she stood up.

"'Kay! See you tomorrow, sensei!"

Yuki scooped up her book and flipped it open to where she had been before Naruto had interrupted her. As she read she wondered. In fact, she wondered so far that she wondered right out of Konoha, not noticing the guards greeting her or anything. And as she wondered she came upon a hill.

Yuki continued right on walked and reading without a care in the world, when suddenly the ground disappeared from beneath her feet.

She felt the wind coming up to meet her, and the sickening feeling of free falling. "Aaah!" she screamed as she fell, and fell, and fell.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Remind me again why we're here again?" grumbled Hidan as he traipsed after Kakuzu.

"We're chasing a bounty, Hidan, now stop bitching about it," replied Kakuzu.

"I'm not fucking bitching about it, bitch!"

"Would you just shut up?" Kakuzu's nerves had been overly frayed by Hidan today.

"I'm not going to fucking shut up just because you tell me to!" shouted Hidan

"Just say here, I'll go on ahead and collect the bounty."

"Thank Jashin! Why couldn't I have just stayed at the base if you were going to let me stay here?"

Kakuzu didn't replied and simply left Hidan to continue bitching about this being a waste of his precious time and how he could have been using this time to pray to Jashin or do a ritual.

"And that being said – wait, what? In the name of Jashin!" Hidan had just noticed that he was ranting to absolutely no one about this being a waste of time. "This is so fucking stupid," he grumbled to himself.

It was at this moment that Hidan heard a sound.

"Aaah!"

The noise wasn't coming from the direction Kakuzu had left, so it was a safe bet that it wasn't Kakuzu killing anyone. And it didn't sound like the scream of a person being killed or attacked in the first place. In fact, the sound seemed to be coming from above him.

Hidan glanced up just in time to see something falling out of the sky. It was a girl. A screaming girl. Instinctively, Hidan raced over to catch her, but he was just too late.

The girl hit the ground with a loud thwumpinng sound.

Hidan knelt by her side and shook her gently. "Hey, are you alright?" The girl did not reply. He checked her pulse; it was strong so she wasn't dead, only unconscious. "Jashin, this is so troublesome! Oy, wake up!" He slapped her across the face and saw her eyelids flutter.

"Hmm? Uff. What happened?" she asked groggily.

"You freaking fell of that fucking cliff!"

"Don't swear," she scolded him as she pushed herself into a sitting position. She felt her arms, legs, back and head for any ingeries. "It's alright, I'm perfectly fine."

"Perfectly fine? You freaking fell off a cliff! How in the name of Jashin are you alright?"

"I've had a lot worse," she replied matter-o-factly.

Hidan just stared at the girl stunned as she started to stand up.

"Ah!" she cried out in pain and stumbled.

Hidan quickly caught her before she fell again. "What happened?"

"It's my ankle. I think I must have broken it or something."

"Here, let me see it," Hidan said as he carefully set the girl on the ground again. He rolled up the leg of her pants and pulled her shoe and sock off. The girl flinched as he pulled off her shoe and sock.

"I can do it myself," she told him.

"Just shut up, I'm already looking at it."

"Don't get fresh with me,"

"What are you, my teacher?"

"Sorry, I guess I still am in teaching mode." The girl laughed. The sound was so beautiful to Hidan's ears.

"So, tell me about yourself," he said as he began a healing jutsu on her ankle.

"My name is Yuki Ukuarame. What's yours?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Hidan."

"Hidan what?"

"Just Hidan."

"Hi-dan." Yuki let out another laugh. "That's a nice name. Hi-dan." She laughed again. "Your name sounds kind of like 'hidden' and mine sounds kind of like 'your key.' Hey, what village are you from? I've never seen you around here before."

By this time Hidan had finished healing her ankle, so he sat back. "I don't live in one of the villages. Where do you live?"

Yuki felt as if he were keeping something secret, that he was trying to change the subject off of himself. "Why do you want to know?" she asked and batted her eyelashes at him. "Were you planning on visiting me or something?"

Hidan's face turned a slight pink color. "I… That is to say…"

Yuki laughed again. "I was just teasing you, silly," she giggled and she pushed a strand of her hair behind her hair.

"You have blue hair," he stated.

"No shit, Sherlock," she giggled. "And you have white hair. What's with that? Oh! Oops!"

"My hair's naturally this color. And what's 'oops'?"

"I swore," she murmured embarrassedly.

"So what?"

"I swore!"

Hidan rolled his eyes. "So, what's with your hair? Did you dye it?"

"Mine's natural too!" She smiled, apparently happy to have found someone else with strangely colored hair. "So, you never answered my earlier question. Where do you live?"

"You never asked me where I live. You asked which village I live in, I replied that I don't live in one of the villages and the preceded to ask you where you live. So technically I answered your question, but you didn't answer mine."  
"Well I live in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Where do you live? Please tell me?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm a traveling ninja. I don't live permanently in any one place," Hidan lied.

Yuki crossed her arms and glowered at Hidan. Hidan thought to himself that she looked rather cute when she glared.

"You are lying to me, Hidan-san."

"Says who?"

"Says me. I work with children, Hidan-san. I can tell when people are lying to me. And I don't appreciate it. Good day, sir."

Yuki got up and started walking away, but before she had gotten very far she was stopped by a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Don't go," Hidan whispered into her hair, sending a shiver up her spine. "I'm sorry, it's just… I don't want you to hate me."

Yuki turned around so that Hidan's arms were still around her waist, but she was now facing him. "Just tell me," she said imploringly as she looked into his pale lavender eyes.

Hidan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I'm a missing-nin. I'm in the Akatsuki."

Hidan had expected Yuki to break free of his hold on her; he had not expected for her to put her arms around his neck. His eyes shot open to see her smiling face looking up at him.

"I don't discriminate, Hidan-san. I don't care as long as you tell the truth. Now, I probably would have been upset if you said something crazy like you're immortal."

"But what if I am immortal?" he asked her, looking deep into her eyes.

Yuki laughed again. "What other crazy things will I learn about you, Hidan-san, I wonder."

"Would you think it was crazy if I told you I think I'm in love with a pretty, blue haired girl?"

Yuki blushed slightly. "Would you think it was if I told you I know I'm in love with a handsome, white haired boy?"

"That's not too crazy," Hidan assured her and he pressed his lips to hers lightly.

Yuki felt the butterflies flying madly around in her stomach, but she didn't care.

"I have to say, you're a very nice kisser, Yuki," Hidan told her.

Yuki blushed at his comment. "Well, I've had worse."

The two both laughed and Hidan pressed his lips to hers again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

During break at school the next day Naruto asked Yuki, "Hey, Yuki-sensei, where did you go yesterday? Nobody saw you after you left the Ramen Shop."

"I went out," Yuki replied and she blushed.

"Out where?" he insisted.

"Hey, why are you blushing, Yuki-sensei?" inquired Sakura who was also hanging out near them.

This comment only made Yuki blush even harder. "I was _out_," she said.

"Like out out?" asked Sakura in awe. "With a guy?"

Sakura's voice had risen so that most of the class was staring at the group.

"Shh! Not so loud, Sakura-chan!" Yuki begged.

"Oh my gosh! What's he like?" gushed Sakura.

"Is he hot?" exclaimed Ino.

"Is he hotter than Sasuke-kun?" inquired one of the other girls.

"No one's hotter than Sasuke-kun!" snarled Sakura and Ino at the other girl.

As the fangirls began squabbling over Sasuke and his wonderful awesomeness Yuki turned to Naruto laughing.

"So, was he hot?" Naruto asked teasingly.

Yuki laughed again and shook her head in mirth. "I've had worse, Naruto; I've had worse.


End file.
